Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and coal or other types of mines. Such facilities may include both exterior and interior locations in which people and assets of the facility may be located and between which they may move.
People and asset tracking systems may be used to track the locations of various people and assets in a processing facility. These systems are routinely used as part of process control systems or security systems, allowing the systems to identify when people or assets enter predefined areas or when assets are moved to or from their designated locations.